


The journals of The Young Marauders

by marauders4life



Series: The Journals of the Young Marauders [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-20
Updated: 2017-06-20
Packaged: 2018-11-16 13:32:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11253975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marauders4life/pseuds/marauders4life
Summary: Disclaimer: All Harry Potter characters and settings are the propriety of J.K Rowling and Warner Brothers Pictures. This story may feature some original characters that I have made up, but it will be stated if and when this changes.





	1. 19th May 1971

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: All Harry Potter characters and settings are the propriety of J.K Rowling and Warner Brothers Pictures. This story may feature some original characters that I have made up, but it will be stated if and when this changes.

19th May 971  
The scent of pollen filled the air, I had managed to find a little shade under a tree, which was perfect for reading under. It was a strange feeling knowing that this would be the first year where I would finally be allowed to attend school. I had never been away from my family for that long. This happy knowledge was the only thing keeping me going, I was sure that it was all just a dream, if I even doubted that it was true then the dream would be broken and all I’d be left with was the disappointment were it to come true. When you suffer with lycanthropy, hopes and dreams are the only things that you have. Maybe our trip to Diagon Alley will change my mind, it’ll finally feel real…

I know, I know, very deep thinking for an eleven year old, but I haven’t lived a normal childhood, I’ve been a raging monster since I was four.

I should explain a little more about myself. My name is Remus Lupin and I am eleven years old. In September I will be starting my first year at Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry. I’m a halfblood, meaning I’ve got one magical parent and one muggle parent; to that end my dad Lyall is a wizard, he works at the Ministry of Magic in the Spirit Division and my mum Hope is a muggle, she used to work for a muggle insurance company, but she hasn’t worked a company since I was bitten and she mainly just picks up odd jobs in whatever town we’re staying in until the end of the moon phase. I’m an only child, but I think that my parents always wanted more, but I’m too dangerous and they didn’t want to risk another life around me, plus my mum’s ailing health I’m not too sure if she could handle two of us. I know that I made the wizarding class system sound simple enough, but really it isn’t, you’ll probably catch on pretty quickly so don’t worry if you don’t quite understand. Right now I don’t exactly want to go into too much detail about how I was bitten, but I was four when it happened and Fenrir Greyback attacked me while I slept, for now that’s all you need to know. 

Oh, I have to go, my mum is calling me, but I just wanted to tell you one more thing, if all this is real and I am really going to Hogwarts, then I will be the first werewolf in history to get accepted.


	2. 28th May 1971

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: All Harry Potter characters and settings are the propriety of J.K Rowling and Warner Brothers Pictures. This story may feature some original characters that I have made up, but it will be stated if and when this changes.

28th May 1971

The Quidditch stadium was packed, it was mix of colours vibrant orange from the Chudley Cannons fans and the black and white of the Montrose Magpies. It was the first pro Quidditch match and it was brilliant, I’ve been to local ones before like most kids my age. I really want to become a professional Quidditch player when I’m older, can you imagine it James Potter chaser for Puddlemere United? I’d be the greatest hero alive if I won the final. Oh, maybe I could even play for England, I’d really like that. My dad says that I’m mad and that I should just focus on my studies, and then do something worthwhile with my life. I’ve told him before that it won’t matter because of the funds that lie in our Gringotts vault in Diagon Alley, but he reckons that it won’t last forever, but I’ll prove him wrong and I’ll make us richer while I’m at it.


	3. 4th June 1971

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: All Harry Potter characters and settings are the propriety of J.K Rowling and Warner Brothers Pictures. This story may feature some original characters that I have made up, but it will be stated if and when this changes.

4th June 1971

Many a muggle maybe wondering why I am writing this entry instead of my idiot of a brother decided to eat a pound of Doxy eggs to get out of the betrothal party. Mother was so annoyed, I was afraid that she would use the cruciatus curse on him (she isn’t beyond that, believe me), it’s her go to spell. I’m kinda jealous of the fact that he got to stay home with Kreacher, I would have preferred that. In general these parties are just boring, I hate them, I always end up sitting in a place that’s nice and quiet, where no one can bother me. But that didn’t happen tonight, oh no I was paraded around like a dog in one of those muggle dog shows. Mother says that tonight was my proper introduction into high society, well if call being manhandled high society then I would rather remain in the dregs. I wish that I had followed Sirius’ lead on this one. (Note to self: get Kreacher to order in another batch of doxy eggs). Did I mention how much I hate Bella? Well I do. She’s raving mad and obsessed with Lord Voldemort, so I told her that if she loved him that much then she should marry him, she hexed me for that one, even though I offered to set up a nice meal for them.

Regulus Arcturus Black


End file.
